


Harsh Realms

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Blood and Injury, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Early Work, F/M, Fear of Death, Foe Yay, Gen, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Other, Post-Season/Series 01, Revenge, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Violent Thoughts, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She looked at the water and wished for blood.
Relationships: Amon/Korra (Avatar)
Kudos: 22





	Harsh Realms

Korra wished there would've been blood.

As heartless as that sounded, at least with blood she would've had some proof, some tangible evidence that Amon really was gone.

With the Lieutenant they at least had him in custody, even though he was unconscious.

That was tangible.

With the other Equalists, all she had was a puddle.

Ironic, just not tangible.

If there had been blood, she would've gotten it on herself, a symbol of her guilt.

Her enemy's blood on her hands.

Instead she got a puddle - water to wash her sins away?

While Tarrlok believed in sin, he achieved atonement.

She looked at the water and wished for blood. 


End file.
